Frozen Tears
by Truthless Faith
Summary: Kyle couldn’t think of the snow as a pure substance like most people.


South park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone.

* * *

Snow fell from the sky heavily as it covered the ground below yet again.

Kyle couldn't think of the snow as a pure substance like most people.

He thought of the snow more as frozen tears; the reason why was unknown to the small boy.

Once Kyle decided to ask his friends; that was five months ago.

Cartman's laughter mocked him while Stan just shrugged his shoulders.

Only Kenny answered."For all the pitiful people…probably." His voice was muffled but coherent to the others in the group.

"Yeah, like all the Jews and poor fags!" Cartman stated before laughing at his own joke.

"Shut up fat boy!" That was Kyle but at the same time Kenny also yelled at the obese boy.

"Fuck You!" It was stifled but the hate that lined the words were equal to Kyle's.

A verbal fight broke out after that, the discussion forgotten.

Until the Jew remembered the simple yet difficult question.

Why does snow resemble frozen tears?

Kyle remembered Kenny's answer.

He wished Kenny never said that because the blonde's answer was to close to the truth.

The truth that was right in front of him.

Kyle could just stare at the mussed up snow and the tracks marks swerved all over the road.

Crimson stained the untouched snow and everything else.

A baby was crying somewhere.

No, a toddler.

No, it was Kyle.

Kyle was was sobbing uncontrollably, his own cold tears staining his face.

He damn near lost everything.

His body wouldn't get up, his muscles ached and refused to let him do so.

The rusty old truck was crumpled due to the impact.

He heard the doors opening from the truck.

It wasn't until then he noticed he wasn't standing up, but laying down in the snow.

The tainted snow.

The snow he tainted.

He heard a groan from Stan.

Cartman's mouth blurted out colorful words that made Kyle flinch.

_God_, his body ached and he was getting tired.

"Jesus Christ." Someone muttered, Stan maybe.

Everything was getting duller to Kyle.

"Kyle?" This voice was even more muffled then the last.

Something told Kyle it was Kenny.

The red head just laid there, his eyes half lidded and body growing colder.

"Where's my hat?" He thought casually as his ears grew icier.

Someone let out a week laugh.

"I-its all bloody dude, your going to need a new one…" Stan tripped over his words.

Stan was nervous and worried.

Kyle guessed he must have thought out loud.

"Goddamn it" Kyle slurred, the taste of iron draped itself over his tongue.

"Stop talking." Someone ordered.

"Stupid fuckin' Jew, going and flying out of the truck bed. _God_, I wasn't going that fast." Cartman ridiculed.

"You call seventy-five miles an hour _not_ fast!" Kenny barked.

"An ambulance is coming so don't worry Kyle" Stan cut them off before they could continue the pointless fight.

"He is a pussy if he dies from these scratches."

"He doesn't have your lard, fat ass, so he can't rebound off the ground like you."

"Hey! At least I-"

"Will you guys shut up? My head killing me." Kyle moaned.

Silence surrounded the group.

He was relived because the only thing he lost was his hat.

Now he could rest peacefully now without worry, without fear.

His green eyes began to close tiredly.

Someone shook him and he groaned.

"Don't go to sleep, Kyle." A voice threatened him.

"S…orr…y" Was the last thing Kyle could form into a word.

Stan and Kenny called out his name.

The darkness was already consuming the boy.

Cartman said nothing but made an odd sound.

At least Kyle thought it was Cartman.

The cold was gone and so was the pain.

His mom would yell at him when he woke up.

His dad would scold him.

He would tell Ike about the accident.

Then he would go and hang out with Stan.

If he wasn't grounded that is.

They would then meet up with Kenny and Cartman and forget about everything.

He could then explain the answer he had finally came up with for the question.

With all those future thoughts in his head he feel into a deep sleep.

A sleep he would never wake up from.

Instead of the lecture from his mother he would get tears.

His father would be left dazed and lost.

Ike wouldn't understand a thing and ask why they were burying his brother in the ground while crying endlessly.

Kyle would be grounded permanently, but not in the way he usually was.

Stan, Cartman, and Kenny would all meet up in suits with guilt lining their every thoughts.

They would then finally meet up with Kyle and exchange their last words.

'_It should've been me'_

'_Why did you go die? You goddamn, stupid, pussy of a Jew.'_

'_You are my best friend, I'm going to miss ya' dude.'  
_  
All the while the sky would continuously cry frozen tears for Kyle Broflovski.


End file.
